Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki 'is the main protagonist of the ''Naruto: Shippuden series, and appears as a playable character in J-Stars Victory VS. '' He is one of the game's four primary protagonists alongside Ichigo Kurosaki, Monkey D. Luffy, and Toriko, starring as the central hero of the '''Hope Arc '''in J-Adventure mode. Gameplay Naruto is a melee-centric character whose moveset revolves around his variations of Rasengan and Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu). Much of his tools are fairly limited and standard in his normal state, until he activates his Sage Mode where he gains new combo routes and an enhanced version of his Rasengan. Normally, Naruto's standard combo routes are very limited with his recommended combo just being his to + to , and his standard weak attack string and strong attack string are very bad at trying to salvage combos from a crumple. However, activating Sage Mode will allow nearly all of his normal attack strings to both change in animation and input, and gives him more possibilities in extending his own attack strings. Shadow Clones on their own are also used to ensure Naruto can disrupt his opposition and gain an edge over them. However, Naruto in regards to his Shadow Clones cannot use them willy-nilly, as one Shadow Clone-based action will cancel out the other, including his basic attacks. As a result, he cannot stack up these kinds of attacks through cheap exploitation. Not to mention he has no projectile attacks (outside of his Sage Mode Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken) which makes his on-the-fly ranged combat very poor, and his Guard Break is one of the easiest ones to dodge. On the flip-side however, his shadow clones can also act separate from Naruto himself during his basic attack strings, meaning that his foe can get counter hit during specific inputs that involve a Shadow Clone-tandem attack even if Naruto himself got hit (since Shadow Clones cannot be damaged directly). Pros: *Can easily zone and keep opponent's actions in check with the use of his Forward+Circle special. *One of the easier to-confirm-into autocombo specials in the game. *Jump attack approach is very hard to sidestep. *Guard break covers a long forward distance. *Ranged attack covers all around him, making it great when surrounded. *Very safe dash attack and attack strings that pushback fairly well while also recovering fairly soon. *Overall decent damage output once he enters Sage Mode, and especially when he enters Kurama Mode. *Super move is unblockable. *Chakra-based stamina bar allows him to double his current stamina amount as a charge. Cons: *Very fairly low-to-average damage output outside of Sage Mode extensions, especially with fairly basic and/or limited combo freedom. **His only special move hit confirm inflicts low damage on its own and only has one guaranteed route, severely limiting his combo capabilities. *Has very few power-hitting hit confirms off of crumple state or any similar stationary knockdowns, again, outside of Sage Mode and/or Kurama Mode. *Must rely on his Forward+Circle special to be able to even hit his opponent from afar, or his Sage Mode thrown Neutral Circle, making his far-range combat limited. *Guard break is very easy to sidestep to the left or right, on top of it not being as easy to confirm off of. *Neutral Circle special's charge time can leave Naruto vulnerable unless in Kurama Mode (where the charge time is greatly sped up), on top of having low priority on its hitbox detection when Naruto is running forward on the normal version. *Forward+Circle special can easily be cancelled out by other Shadow Clone-based moves, while also inflicting pitiful damage. *Chakra-based stamina bar severely neuters his resources the lower he gets on stamina. Stamina charge animation cannot be self-cancelled at anytime. *Bothering to use his super liberally can easily limit the amount of time spent making use of Kurama Mode's tools. Stats Stamina type: Chakra (colored yellow) Stamina charge range: 200% max Sidestep type: Normal Dash type: Ground-based Jump type: Double jump Perfect Guard type: 変わり身の術; Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Jutsu; Teleport) Move List Normal Moves (Normal state) *'Weak Combo - - Naruto performs a quick melee combo of five attacks: ** - A forward turning backfist strike with his right fist. ** - A forward stepping uppercut with his left arm right into a hopping inward turn kick forward with his left leg. Can be cancelled into his Shadow Clone Jutsu. ** かっとび蹴り; Kattobigeri (Upward-Flying Kick) -> 大蹴激; Daishuugeki (Big Kick Rage) - Punts the opponent with his right leg in a leap (which launches) while then tumbling over to slam them down with his left leg via an airborne axe kick that spikes them down into a hard knockdown. The name of the first kick is from the Naruto Storm games, while the second comes from the original Naruto Ultimate Ninja/Narutimate Hero series. The next input is an autocombo finisher into a unique version of Rasengan that activates faster and sucks the opponent in from their downed state into the attack, but only if Naruto is not suffering from stamina break. *'Kunai Slash' - or - Naruto draws a kunai from behind himself to dash-slash past his target. May cause a slight cross-up effect in some instances where his target will end up blocking the attack incorrectly if close enough, due to the hitbox appearing at the moment that Naruto dashes past his target sooner. Crumples on grounded hit and knocks down with a slow stationary drop on air hit. *'Strong Combo' - Naruto performs three hit melee combo: **'超激打, Chou Gekida (Super Raging Hit)' - Naruto leaps back a small bit before leap-rushing forward for a right-handed slug. Name comes from one of his moves from the second Naruto Ultimate Ninja/Narutimate Hero game. ** - Naruto leaps forward for an inward swing kick. Has fairly notable recovery if not followed up as it also cannot be cancelled into anything else. **'分身体当たり; Bunshin Tai'atari (Clone Body Blow)' - Naruto grabs a summoned shadow clone by its hands to slam it onto his opponent for a hard knockdown. *'Uzumaki Launch' - or - Naruto alongside his clone perform a joint-upward kick from the ground before leaping back a bit. His primary tag team melee combo launcher. *'一挺蹴り; Icchougeri (One Shoot Kick)' - Dashing - Naruto thrusts his leg into his target via a flying straight kick forward before slightly rebounding off. A variation of one of his moves from the first Naruto Storm game. *'分身旋風打; Bunshin Senpuuda (Clone Whirlwind Strike)' - + - Naruto's area/ranged attack. Grabs a hold of a clone by the hands to spin them around two-to-three times before slamming them down with a Bunshin Tai'atari for a hard knockdown. Name comes from the first Naruto Storm game. *'分身蜻蛉花火; Bunshin Tonbo Hanabi (Clone Dragonfly Fireworks)' - + - Naruto's guard break attack. Rears back with a summoned shadow clone to his right to perform a joint-rushing punch strike forward that passes through the target hit. A variation of one of his moves from the first Naruto Storm game. However, this guard break is fairly easy to sidestep compared to others if timed right. *'分身体当たり: 空中; Bunshin Tai'atari: Kuuchuu (Clone Body Blow: Midair)' - Midair - Naruto summons a clone and throws it at the opponent from above as it dives from an angle. *'分身体当たり: 急襲; Bunshin Tai'atari: Kyuushuu (Clone Body Blow: Sudden Raid)' - Midair - Naruto summons a clone to throw himself at the opponent while he dives at an angle. A faster version somewhat of the prior midair weak attack only with Naruto himself landing on the ground via a small slide that inflicts multiple hits. Normal Moves (Sage Mode) *'分身コンボ; Bunshin Konbo (Clone Combo)' - or - Naruto instantly summons a shadow clone to perform his weak attack string's first input before instantly following up with his own strong string's first input as a joint strike. The next input then has him perform a jointed front-and-behind strike with both him and his clone instantly performing the original strong attack second input, with the final one having Naruto himself somersault back as from behind his target, a clone performs the first three moves of his weak combo automatically. *'分身回転かかと落とし; Bunshin Kaiten Kakato Otoshi (Clone Rotating Heel Drop)' -> 分身旋回蹴り; Bunshin Senkaigeri (Clone Revolution Kick) -> Uzumaki Launch - or - Naruto summons a clone that tucks down to curl up on the ground as support for a vaulting overhead heel drop (that inflicts crumple on grounded hit or slow stationary drop on air hit), then grabs a clone behind him by the hands to swing it from the right for an spinning forward kick toss, and finishes with his original tag team melee combo launcher from behind where the clone had just past the opponent. Name for the second input of this string comes from the third Naruto Ultimate Ninja/Narutimate Hero game. Special Moves/Hissatsu Waza (必殺技, Sure-Killing Arts) *'螺旋丸; Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)' - - Naruto's iconic Jutsu taught to him by Jiraiya. Forms a shadow clone beside his right palm to mold a fast-rotating sphere of rapid chakra in the said palm (Naruto himself provides the chakra while the clone helps mold it), and dashes forward to grind it into his closest target. Inflicts multiple hits and knocks away with a possible wallbounce near a boundary. Costs 40% stamina on its own in normal mode, and 30% in Sage Mode. However, the initial delayed period will gradually drain stamina as Naruto performs/charges the attack making it always cost an extra 10%. ** Can be used in the air where Naruto will halt his aerial momentum and dive down palm first with the sphere towards the ground at an angle. ** Like the autocombo version, it can also hit downed targets just fine, only it does not suck them into the attack from their downed position. *'風遁・螺旋手裏剣; Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken)' - Hold for a few seconds - One of Naruto's own advanced forms of the Rasengan. Charging Naruto's Rasengan for a few seconds will cause him to delay-charge his preparation for two extra seconds along with having two shadow clones mold the sphere with the extra one helping form wind chakra around it, which causes it to take the shape of a large rotating curved points of wind that surround the Rasengan's core and makes it resemble a large shuriken (hence the name). Makes Naruto dash forward faster and deals more damage to his opponent via having the Rasengan core fly out of his hands carrying his target with it, before subsequently exploding into a mass sphere-shaped vortex of wind blades that inflicts a knocks back with a possible wallbounce near a boundary. Said vortex of wind can also damage other targets. Costs 40% stamina on its own in normal mode, and 30% in Sage Mode. However, the initial delayed period will gradually drain stamina as Naruto performs/charges the attack making it always cost an extra 20%. ** However, depending on how the opponent is positioned and when it was used in a combo, they can recover out of the attack before the explosion which will render most of the damaging portion of the attack useless (the said Rasengan core itself will also fly off into nothingness of whatever wall it hits without the opponent if they also get K.O.ed before the explosion ever occurs). The initial portion can also connect on downed targets, but only for the grounded version. ** As with the normal Rasengan, this move may also be used in the air where it will charge up faster for 1 and 1/2 seconds faster. Also when it connects, it will merely explode when Naruto connects with a few hits with it, and roughly deals the same amount of damage as the grounded version. *'真・風遁・螺旋手裏剣; Shin: Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (True: Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken)' - In Sage Mode, Hold then - Same as before, only Naruto will instead throw his Rasenshuriken. This attack has a large range and may hit multiple enemies at the same time. However, it may be easily stopped by certain attacks and/or obstacles that will cause it to stop in place and forcefully explode on its own without impacting a target or any surface. Once again, this move may be used while Naruto is in the air. Costs 30% stamina. However, the initial delayed period will gradually drain stamina as Naruto performs/charges the attack making it always cost an extra 10%. *'影分身の術; Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)' - + - Naruto's iconic Jutsu learned on his own at the start of the series. Summons a clone that appears on Naruto's left who will assist him in battle, where it will automatically move towards the targeted foe upon any application of the control stick even if Naruto himself cannot move. The clone cannot be attacked, and if it does reach within proximity of the target even if on a different height level, it will perform a very weak-damage-version of Naruto's weak combo's first two inputs with the final kick inflicting a crumple. Clones cannot stack as only one clone can be summoned; the previously summoned clone will always disappear if the move is inputted again. Costs 40% stamina in normal mode, and 30% in Sage Mode. **However, if an opponent is not locked-on, Naruto's clone will wander alongside him whenever Naruto inputs a direction on the control stick. The clone will still attack any enemy target that walks in on it. The clone will still persist even if Naruto himself is attacked. ** Chain-cancelable from: . **It should be noted that many other attacks will disperse the clone due to being clone-based themselves: *** or (Sage Mode version only). *** . *** or (Both normal and Sage Mode versions). *** + . *** + . ***Midair . ***Midair . *** (all versions). *'仙人モード; Sennin Moodo (Sage Mode)' - + - Naruto transforms into Sage Mode, which gives him extended versions of his weak-strong and strong-weak combos, and the ability to throw his Rasenshuriken and decreased stamina costs. Sage Mode can be deactivated at any time, and will automatically wear off after around 30 seconds or if Naruto runs out of stamina. Costs 30% stamina to both activate and deactivate the mode. **"Let's go on to settle this!" Other Abilities *'Chakra Charge' - + - Naruto will charge his stamina, refilling double the amount of his current gauge in a burst when the automatic period ends. Naruto cannot be interrupted outside of Perfect Guarding or getting hit when he performs this action. Victory Burst Moves *'九喇嘛モード; Kurama Moodo (Kurama Mode)' (Victory Burst Only) - - Once Victory Burst has been activated, pressing will cause Naruto to transform into his Tailed Beast Chakra mode, changing his attacks and decreasing his stamina costs. Does not cost any amount of the Voltage Gauge to transform. Does not allow him to use either his Shadow Clone Jutsu or his Sage Mode for the duration. *'Chakra Arm Windmill Combo 1' (Kurama Mode Only) - - Naruto performs a quick double chakra arm attack, spins like a windmill at the opponent, and finishes by slamming his chakra arm into the opponent. *'Chakra Arm Windmill Combo 2' (Kurama Mode Only) - or - Naruto performs a quick double chakra arm attack, spins like a windmill at the opponent, and finishes with a forward chakra arm punch. *'Chakra Arm Uppercut' (Kurama Mode Only) - - Naruto performs a spinning chakra arm uppercut attack. *'Chakra Arm Slam' (Kurama Mode Only) - Midair - Naruto slams his chakra arm into the opponent. *'Spinning Chakra Arm' - + - Naruto's area/ranged attack. Naruto extends a large chakra arm and performs a backhand slap. *'Chakra Arm Grab' - + - Naruto's guard break attack. Extends a large chakra arm and slams it onto the oppoent, pulling them toward himself. *'惑星螺旋丸; Wakusei Rasengan (Planetary Spiraling Sphere)' (Kurama Mode Only) - - Naruto's Rasengan will automatically change to the Wakusei Rasengan, allowing him to attack with an extended chakra arm, increasing his range when performing this technique and makes it activate much faster. May be used in the air. *'風遁・螺旋手裏剣; Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken)' (Kurama Mode Only) - Hold for a few seconds - Naruto will automatically throw his Rasenshuriken once the attack is performed, and this variation charges at a much faster rate than either version of his Rasengan. May also be used in the air. *'尾獣玉; Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Orb)' (Kurama Mode Only) - - Naruto's Super Move/Super Sure-Killing Art. After transforming into his Kurama Mode, Naruto can perform his ultimate attack, the Bijuudama. Naruto forms an image of his tailed beast, Kurama, where from the phantom chakra image of his mouth Naruto charges up an orb of tailed beast chakra and then proceeds to fire it forward. The ball will fly a short distance forward carrying targets along it, and soon explodes with an unblockable vertical launch effect. Category:Playable Characters Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:J-Stars Victory VS